the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista
Velesis Mai'Kala'Vista is a female B'ra'Sha Star Command officer who serves aboard the ScSS Seraphic as the Assistant Chief Security Officer in 329AE as part of Operation Open Water. She is an expert in the B'ra'Sha martial art of Obudin which she represented the Mai Nation at the Olympics at. When she was young she lived in a mountain monastery studying the art under Grandmaster Sequinas amongst others and ultimately became a Master of the art. Early Life She was born in a Cameron Syndicate influenced world in the Outer Rim. Her mother was a drug addicted prostitute. She never knew her father but later found he was a astro-mining worker who had once slept with her mother. Early in her life her mother sold her to a Syndicate slaver, but before she could be sold as a slave she was saved by a Star Command raid and adopted by an Obudin orphanage on Koluspanti where she spent most of her life. One of her early teachings was “You have two eyes, two ears and one mouth, so watch, listen and do not talk, you will learn more that way.” She was taught by many masters including Grandmaster Sequinas. His last words to her stayed with her for the rest of her life. "Be whatever you want to be, but be the best." She once spent the six-hundred days of the Koluspanti winter locked in Obudin training camps without ever seeing the sun. She was able to educate herself further with the great many books in the monastery library. When she reached her late teens she heard the Psyren'a's Song and went to greet her husband, Hashic Mai'Ula'Vista, a man who was recently widowed and far older than her. They wed in the traditional ceremony, and as they went to bed her husband had a large and fatal heart attack. Star Command Career While at Star Command Academy she completed the BEaST which killed off most of her graduating class. She was originally a part of the Sky Marshalls before transferring to the Fleet. She has commissions in the Fleet, Sky Marshall's and Marines. While in the Sky Marshalls she investigated the Chesna Pai Ripper and was part of the rapid response team to the Bosbodaduka Strike Action on Szsznei. Before 329AE she was a Corporal and served on the ScSS Yawar Waqaq Inka. In 329AE her security clearance is "Mai'Kala'Vista Sixteen 320.06.17 Hashic" a reference to her dead husband, the day he died, their wedding day, and her age at the time. Screaming Into The Night In 329AE she transferred to the ScSS Seraphic as Assistant Security Chief Officer. Due to her robotic responses and cold personality she quickly gained the nickname "The Ice Queen." After discovering the plot to assassinate Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and taking down assassin Wojtek ‘Worm’ Zawakzki on the ships maiden voyage she was promoted to Leftenant. In February 329AE she commanded Hammerwing 80306-01 during the Battle in the Ice. She is part of the fire team to go aboard the IOEV Holy Throne with Captain Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and battles the Naz'Jil's with her Obudin weaponry. After the escape from the Naz'Jil's she is promoted to department head, Chief Security Officer of the ScSS Seraphic. She is part of the fire team to go aboard the IOEV Holy Throne and used her Obudin training and weapons to battle the Naz'Jil's as they rescued their crew and Ibudab. For her actions in rescuing Ibudab she was awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire In Ques 329AE she is poisoned by the Smuilian Nex with a Smuilian Love Potion and becomes infatuated with him, however, the potion is not mixed correctly and she suffers a near fatal overdose. It is only the actions of Tonga Braakl, Hang Ping Mao and Sorvel, Son of Yuvel that allow the medical teams to save her life. She reveals an unknown loving streak when under the influence of the potion, and tries to hide a secret passion for Tonga Braakl. The Kingdom of Skulls In Ques 329AE she was on the bridge when first contact with the Sarafid Dowd'i was made. Due to the rumours of their volatile nature she appointed herself the bodyguard of Tonga Braakl and remained at his side throughout the entire period covering the first contact, their time on Sor Lois, the evacuation to Whereev Mellon and even when he reverted to his natural non-corporeal state during The Battle of Whereev Mellon and during negotiations with the Tincarma. She was by his side when he heard that his hosts teenage daughter, Sophina Ejogo, was pregnant with the child of Jaxa, Son of Jaxo. He asked her for advice, and she advised him to support his daughter. For her role in The Battle of Whereev Mellon she was awarded the Golden Tear of Sor Lois by Sarafid Shah Hand Rahan IV. The Mists In Rabcyella 329AE she was in control of the tactical station of the ScSS Seraphic during The Encounter in The Mists. She helps to rid the ship of the microbial life forms from the Midnight Nebula with a modified Dyso-Scanner. When Steffan Shiparino arrives on the bridge to kill Ejjina Mexonber-Quad she reacts quickest and kills him before he has the chance to act. Eulogies In Erya 329AE she was assigned to the Shuttle Celestia on as mission to Ku (planet). She shared quarters aboard the shuttle with Marrion Gibsy. She went down to the surface with Tonga Braakl and observed Wang Weo Li assassinating the Bretwalda, attempting to stop him but being a fraction too late. She aided the ScSS Dalia Grybauskaitė investigating Wang Weo Li and his wife, Mwanawa Xixiongi-Li, and discovered a secret message to Mwanawa Xixiongi-Li from Mrs Berryweather indicating she was a Cameron Syndicate agent. They were then able to find that Gudapharasa had not returned from the Snowdrop Blue Devil. She aided the cyber-attack on the Snowdrop Blue Devil and then joined the boarding party she was the only one to return, with Gudapharasa. She immediately takes him down to the surface of Ku (planet) along with Tonga Braakl. Her actions allowed Gudapharasa to tell the Pirec that the Cameron Syndicate were the true enemy. When the ScSS Seraphic turns up with a Sarafid Dowd'i and Tincarma fleet the Pirec turn on the Snowdrop Blue Devil and the coup d'etat is avoided. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE she attends the security briefing for the Federated Territories Agreement signing guarding Tonga Braakl. She goes down to Whereev Mellon with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad after the assassination of Hand Rahan IV to find out what is going on in the Dance of Death. When entering the Sarafid Shah Citadel they find Can Jii trying to get Tonga Braakl's endorsement. She stops him doing so. As the others are ordered off the planet Can Jii demands she stay as part of his harem. After Can Jii's death she is removed to cells under the Vondrasha barracks where she awaits execution, however Kei Utoh rescues her, wanting to pledge herself to Xee Xar. She is taken to a temple within Whereev Mellon and convinces a Fire Priest that she can get Tonga Braakl to endorse Xee Xar, some one the religious faithful see as the only hope against the hedonistic Blu Tia. Personality Velelsis is cold and distant, rarely speaking unless she has something to say. She does not socialize and avoids personal relationships. As part of this she has stripped away anything that could be a distraction from her duty and her martial arts, her quarters are Spartan to the point that people often wonder if anyone lives there. Due to her years of Obudin training she is very disciplined and exact in everything she does. After all her years of training she does not find the weight of her belt correct if it does not have two guns on it. On the ScSS Seraphic she continues the habit of going to the shooting range twice a day for an hour a time, immediately before and after e duty shift, to keep in practice. She also spends at least two hours a day practicing Obudin in her quarters and an hour in a calisthenics exercises. Awards Small Arms Expert Ribbon - Awarded when graduating Basic Training for showing expert level small arms skills. Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 329AE for her actions in rescuing Ibudab from the Naz'Jil's Golden Tear of Sor Lois - Awarded in Ques 329AE for her actions during The Battle of Whereev Mellon. Physical Appearance In 329AE Velelsis is of medium build and height with dark skin and medium length black hair. She has the usual B'ra'Sha ears and her eyes are yellow. She is considered a great beauty. Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:ScSS Yawar Waqaq Inka Crew Category:ScSS Seraphic Security Department Category:B'ra'Sha Characters Category:Star Command Officers